customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Lord
| image= | affiliation=Fire Villains| weapons= • Plasma Blowtorch • Lava Blaster| status=Active| location=Unknown| }} Fire Lord was a renegade mining bot turned galactic criminal. Abilities and Traits Early Life Commissioned on the mining colonies of Tallos V, Fire Lord was originally intended to serve as an industrial mining bot, responding only through a formulaic program-language and adhering to a heavily regimented production routine based on a repetitive series of movements. At this early stage in his life, Fire Lord possessed no personal agency or true consciousness, capable only of operating welding equipment and rooted in analogue. Following an upgrade package rolled out by the Hero Factory cooperation, Fire Lord was augmented with heat-resistant armor and fitted with advanced charging cells in his fingertips, enabling him to siphon from nearby energy sources upon contact. Due to a flaw in the programming, however, Fire Lord became one of several mining bots to be consumed by an overwhelming hunger. Believing that his undertaking required no real substantive talent or experience beyond matching the speed of production, Fire Lord instigated a rebellion and deviated from his core directive, escaping the mining colony intent on disrupting labor practices across the galaxy. Tanker Station 22 Enlisting the services of three other criminals originating from his homeworld, Fire Lord led Drilldozer, Nitroblast, and Jetbug in a series of attacks across the galaxy, typically staging heavily-armed raids on fuel cells and energy canisters. During this time, Fire Lord earned himself a notorious reputation as an arsonist, warranting the close attention of the Hero Factory. Staging an assault upon Tanker Station 22, Fire Lord and his cohorts made an attempt to capture several transport containers while being sealed, directly engaging several members of Alpha Team. Allowing his henchbots to eagerly engage the Heroes, Fire Lord remained at a safe distance, bombarding his adversaries with ranged attacks whilst maintaining a tactical highground and creating an opening to exploit, draining the station's central power dynamo. Following their successful capture of the Tanker Station, Fire Lord and his compatriots launched a more direct assault on the Heroes and the civilian workers, surrounding them on the outskirts of a landing bay. With Mark Surge damaging several of the fuel cells and drawing away the attention of the criminal gang, Fire Lord and his henchbots were distracted long enough for the rest of Alpha Team to fall back with the civilians, having been dealt a crushing defeat and lost control of the Tanker Station. With Surge taken captive in the aftermath of the assault, Fire Lord established a base of operations in the conquered platform. Later that evening, Alpha Team eagerly launched a counter-attack, with Preston Stormer, William Furno, and Natalie Breez assaulting Nitroblast under the cover of darkness. Alerted to their presence by a stray energy beam, Fire Lord engaged Stormer directly only to discover the Heroes had been refitted with heat-resistant armor, severely diminishing the impact of their Lava Sphere Shooters and enabling the Heroes to hold their own against the criminals. With the Heroes reconvening to apprehend Drilldozer, Jetbug, and Nitroblast, all members of Fire Lord's gang were neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Following a series of attempts to tweak his energy-absorption capabilities, he was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. BREAKOUT For several months, Fire Lord was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he continued rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Fire Lord and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Stringer and reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Fire Lord remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Fire Lord's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial arsonist. Abilities and Traits Believing himself to be a victim of circumstance and a figurehead for the downtrodden mining bot masses, Fire Lord is driven by a desire to both consume energy and oppose archaic labor practices. Often relying off of his stealth and superior strategy, Fire Lord was an especially capable tracker. Arsenal Fire Lord has his inherent strength, as well as a Lava Blaster. He is one of the many villains to steal Furno's design. Appearances *''The Vengeance Attack'' *''Millenial Shadow '' Category:Villains Category:Fire Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted Category:Ordeal of Fire